O Mapa dos Marotos
by Alhana Black
Summary: O que aconteceria se Lily encontra-se o mapa dos Marotos?


_Harry Potter fanfiction_

_James Potter & Lily Evans P._

_The Marauders Map by Alhana Black_

_**Resumo completo: **_Lily encontra o mapa dos marotos, e este insulta-a, exceto quando chega à parte de Prongs, aí o mapa tenta de várias maneiras insulta-la, mas não pode porque é a magia James e o mapa simplesmente não consegue.

**~~JILY FANFIC~~**

Lily entrou rapidamente no dormitório feminino, fechando a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si para que ninguém desse pela sua presença. Olhou em volta, pelo amor de Merlim ainda bem que não havia ninguém por perto, ela retirou do bolso do seu pesado do manto um pedaço de pergaminho, examinou-o cuidadosamente enquanto tentava colocar os fios de cabelo ruivo que a impediam de examinar o objeto que tinha em mãos, claro que ela tinha ouvido os marotos conversarem sobre ele, poda lembrar-se perfeitamente das inúmeras vezes que os apanhou na sala comum durante a noite enquanto se empanturravam de doces e examinavam o pergaminho.

Ela podia jurar que aquele velho pedaço de pergaminho era mais do que aparentava ser, aliás ela podia apostar que aquele era o segredo da fama dos marotos, e isso fez com que sentisse um aperto no seu coração, ela retirou aquilo dos pertences de James enquanto este juntamente com os marotos "estudavam" na sala comum, claro que aquilo era errado, mas ela tivera motivos para fazê-lo, ela tinha de descobrir o segredo daquele velho pergaminho.

Suspirou fundo e olhou o pergaminho de novo, ela nem podia imaginava aquilo que tinha em mãos, finalmente ela ganhou coragem e retirou a sua varinha do bolso e tocou no mapa com ela, mas nada aconteceu, ela voltou a fazê-lo desta vez de forma mais rude, mas o mapa continuou branco. Provavelmente precisaria de algum encantamento pensou.

"O que é que escondes?" Perguntou finalmente para o mapa enquanto passava a varinha sobre ele "Revela os teus segredos!"

Mas nada aconteceu, o mapa continuava branco como quando ela o havia retirado dos pertences de James

"No que estava eu a pensar quando retirei isto – murmurou ela - claro que nunca descobriria o porque dos marotos darem importância a este pedaço de papel"

E para espanto da ruiva assim que ela prenunciou as palavras _pedaço de papel_, o mapa começou a ganhar forma. A ruiva tapou a mão com a boca enquanto os seus olhos estavam fixos no pergaminho que tinha em mãos.

_Mr. Moony gostaria de demonstrar o seu espanto sobre a ingenuidade de Evans ao achar que isto era apenas um pedaço velho de papel, também a aconselha a meter-se em assuntos que lhe dizem respeito._

_Mr. Padfoot concorda com o Mr. Moony e gostaria de também acrescentar que Lily Evans é o ser mais irritante que ele alguma vez conhecera que não tem mas nada que fazer sem ser andar pelo castelo a encontrar qualquer ser que desrespeite as regras da escola._

_Mr. Wormtail concorda com o Mr. Padfoo pede a Evans que nunca mais meta o nariz onde não é chamada e que mantenha as mãos afastadas daquilo que não lhe diz respeito._

_Mr. Prongs concorda com-_

_Mr Prongs gostaria de acrescentar que-_

_Mr. Prongs acha que Lily fica extremamente bonita quando-_

_Mr. Prongs queria saber se Lily quer sair com ele-_

_Mr. Prongs gostaria que Lily fosse sua namorada-_

_Mr. Prongs pede que Lily devolva o pergaminho rapidamente aos seus donos._

Lily ainda olhava o mapa perplexa, o melhor seria entregar o mapa a James, levantou-se em direção a porta do dormitório quando ouviu vozes vindas do corredor.

"Não acredito que o perdeste James!" Ela reconheceu a voz como sendo de Sirius.

"Pelo amor de Merlim, Padfoot! Eu não o perdi o mapa, ele estava em cima da mesa e simplesmente desapareceu!" Disse uma segunda voz que Lily reconheceu como sendo de James. Ela encarou o mapa que ainda tinha nas mãos, e os seus olhos correram o texto que tinha em mãos, se Sirius era Padfoot, os outros nomes deveriam corresponder a..

"Qualquer um podia ter perdido o mapa" disse uma terceira voz interrompendo os pensamentos da ruiva.

"O Wormtail tem razão"- Disse uma outra voz que Lily sabia que era de Remus- "Podia ter acontecido a qualquer um de nós"

"Isso quer dizer que vocês também já perderam o mapa, Moony?" Sirius perguntou e Lily podia jurar que naquele momento Remus e Peter estavam mais vermelhos do que o seu cabelo, ela ainda se podia lembrar dos dois marotos a revirarem a sala comum á procura de algo, agora ela entendia o porque...

"Claro que não" Gaguejou Peter "Além disso isso não interessa, temos de encontrar o mapa rapidamente antes que alguém decida escrever nele, ou pior, queima-lo!"

"Acho que tenho aquilo que procuram.." Disse Lily enquanto saia do dormitório feminino, os quatro olharam para ela enquanto ela esticou o mapa para Remus. "Fui eu quem o retirou das coisas do Potter, desculpem" Disse ela enquanto encarava o chão evitando ao máximo não olhar qualquer um deles nos olhos. Ela esperava de tudo, desde gritos até maldiçoes, tudo menos a gargalhada de Remus enquanto este examinava o mapa.

"Fantástico!" Disse ele enquanto ria e passava o mapa para Sirius, que agora também ria.

"O que tem de fantástico?" Perguntou Lily enquanto os encarava furiosa, ela não esperava aquilo muito menos de Remus.

"O mapa, quando chegou á vez do Prongs não conseguiu insulta-la!" Disse Sirius enquanto ainda ria, ela encarou James e levou as mãos aos cabelos como sempre fazia quando estava nervoso.

"Desculpa.." Lily disse baixo enquanto James a encarava, depois de Sirius e os restantes dali, enquanto riam, deixando o casal em paz. "O mapa ele..."

"Não te consegui insultar eu sei, sabes Lily, o mapa apenas insulta aqueles que tentam revelar os seu segredos, e, quando chegou á minha vez de te...insultar, o mapa não o conseguiu fazer porque é a minha magia e..."

"Há algo que eu possa fazer para te compensar de_ te ter tirado o mapa?" _Perguntou ela enquanto o encarava, ele sorriu para ela e levou de novo a mão ao cabelo.

"Penso que uma ida a Hogsmead comigo iria ajudar a sarar o meu coração partido" Disse ele com uma piscadela. Ela sorriu e antes de retornar ao dormitório disse.

"Tudo bem James, eu aceito"

_E naquele momento James sorriu, porque é que Lily não roubara o mapa mais cedo?_

**Gostaram, odiaram? Toda a fic que merece ser lida, merece ser comentada também! Deixem reviews! Fic proposta por um anónimo no meu blog, é dedicada a ti anónimo! Se quiserem também o podem fazer só tem de ir a beadily . Tumblr / **

**FIC PARA O PROJETO 30 DIAS xx**


End file.
